The Black Story
by sunshineboomerang
Summary: The Blacks are never predictable. Neither side of the war was fighting for them, but they are the ones leading the charge anyway. The Blacks do not waste their time playing the role others have chosen for them. They are above laws and systems. The Blacks are insane, but this is just a disguise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

* * *

The day was hot, the ground warm and the air stank entirely too much of _Muggles_ to bear.

The snake shifted lazily on the tree branch. His tongue slithered out, tasting the surroundings, taking care to hide in the leaves and continued to watch.

A black haired, bespectacled boy was being harassed by his cousin and a group of his cronies.

Nothing new _there_.

For a week, the snake had watched the boy being punched, abused and throttled by his cousin and so called aunt and uncle.

 _Freak! Freakishness! Nobody wants you.!_

The snake tilted his head and considered the boy.

Harry Potter.

For all the gigantic legends surrounding that name, the seven years old Boy-who-lived was kind of ah _tiny_.

The boy was a wisp of a thing, small and nervous. His posture was awkward and strained, his attention never able to stay on the chores he was assigned to do. The boy spoke in a stutter too, terrified of his guardians and forever being bullied by his cousin.

What a _scandal_.

The only saving grace was that the sheer magical essence surrounding the boy was so strong the snake could practically taste it.

And the magic was mixed with something else too… deliciously sinister to ignore.

 _T_ he snake glided forwards and into the alley for a better look at the now unconscious bleeding boy, left alone by himself at last.

The boy was too still.

 _He's not breathing?_

The snake thought in some alarm and dashed to examine the body.

Suddenly, green eyes blinked as the boy looked up at the tree, straight at the snake and _smiled_.

"Come." The boy hissed, quick and sly; tiny green eyes twinkled at the snake for a split second before the disappearing without a sound.

Understanding it all clearly, the snake blinked in shock and, thus distracted, bumped disgracefully into the lamppost.

* * *

Harry is Harry ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

* * *

"When did you know I was watching you?" the snake hissed mildly put upon, watching the boy fix up his injuries with the dirtiest piece of cloth ever.

They were in the farthest part of the park, surrounded by dark broken things and garbage.

Apparently it was a preferred place for the _Savior Of The Light_ , one where he visits often.

The irony alone could have killed anyone.

"Th-three days ago" the boy murmured, sounding bemused, "you are not exactly in-inconspicuous."

"How so?" demanded the snake.

The boy shrugged, awkwardly adjusting his glasses, "you just _feel_ di-different."

The snake looked away, "You can do magic?"

The boy chuckled, "no...I j-just disappear in a pinch…and s-some stuff."

" _And_ talk to snakes," the snake supplied.

The boy grinned and nodded.

The snake coiled around itself, shivering, "You won't be missed by your guardians? It _is_ getting late."

The boy snorted, "Not until it's t-time to cook di-dinner."

The snake gave him a long stare as though evaluating him closely, running his gaze over the bruises, the broken glasses and the oversized clothes.

The boy tried not to fidget.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps fast approaching them.

"L-listen," the boy spoke urgently, gesturing, "just travel th-this way into the forest…you w-will be safe."

The snake nodded but did not move.

"I had come here originally to get a glimpse of you.., before going off to help another in dire need of me." The snake hissed carefully.

The boy nodded. Perhaps the snake was a buddy of some other snake he had helped in the past.

The snake raised his head, coming levelly to the boy's face, "But I cannot leave you here after witnessing your foul relatives in action. You are _stuttering_ in _parseltongue_. It's disgraceful."

 _And I'm afraid it's already too late._

The boy tensed for the first time, "huh?"

The snake darted his tongue out before hissing, "Allow me to kidnap you, Harry Potter."

"HUH?"

* * *

This story has a lot of Black family characters.

and also...Review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

* * *

They were surrounded by children now.

Gasps filled the air, and the snake knew they were moments away from attention of the entire street.

"Please trust me" the snaked hissed quickly, matter of factly and somehow not creepy at all.

"You _freak_!" cousin Dudley yelled, "Wait until mum hears about this! She will _kill_ you."

A moment of silence, a sudden chill fell over them, as the snake rose threatening, tense and wary. The surrounding children were rooted to their spots in terrified shock.

Looking up through his eyelashes – the air around him speaking of coiled wire, of something tightly wound and ready to snap, Harry Potter spoke only one word, "Alright."

The snake launched at the boy and pandemonium broke out.

The screams of the children quickly brought forth the adults of the community, Petunia Dursley among them.

Although shocked out of her wits, Mrs. Dursley made no effort to help her nephew and even screamed at her son to leave the freak alone to his fate.

The snake would have liked to be _gentle_ if he knew how. He felt the rush of that awful computation again. What he understood long ago to be the feeling of absolute horror of his victims.

But he knew this show was necessary.

He couldn't stop now, couldn't hold back. Coil upon coil rolled around the small child even as he hissed violently.

A crowd of horrified bystanders gathered around them now, screaming and running around looking for weapons to strike down the snake and free the suffering child, even though it was already too late.

And then, just as suddenly as it all began, both the boy and snake disappeared in a ball of smoke with an ear splitting pop, leaving an astonished group of by standers behind.

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

* * *

"What did the Master bring _now_?" a weird little creature exclaimed popping into the great hall they had arrived.

Harry yelped in surprise and automatically hid himself behind a large piece of furniture. After a few seconds, he peeked out slowly raising his head an inch.

 _Four_ other little weird creatures were gathered around the snake now, and _**the snake was transforming into a MAN.**_

A tall man with a decidedly scary face.

Alarmed, Harry hid himself again.

"Harry Potter," the man spoke, sounding strangely like the snake after all, "Come. Nobody _here_ will hurt you."

Oddly, it sounded like a promise.

The creatures squeaked and repeated Harry's name many times in agitation, causing several delicate things to burst overhead.

Harry crawled out slowly, head covered in broken particles, just in time to see the man glare spectacularly all around and the creatures cowed.

"Take good care of him." the man ordered them, walking away into the Fireplace and throwing green powder into it, "He is not to leave this house nor is any wizard-any _person_ to know he exists here until I say so."

With a great burst of green flames the man was _gone_.

The creatures surrounded Harry and examined him with wide eyes and flapping ears and hesitating smiles.

They were kind of cute.

Harry smiled shyly back, "He-hello. Nice t-to meet you."

Two of them burst into tears and the rest clapped their hands in delight as if Harry had just delivered a spectacular speech.

Later, after Harry was tucked into a gigantic bed in a gigantic room, after eating a rather gigantic dinner, he learnt that the creatures were _elves_.

Not just any elves.

They were the _Black Elves_.

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

* * *

Gigi was obviously the head of the little elves group, simply because she was the oldest and the meanest and had all the keys to the house wards.

Kreacher came next, but all his time was spent with the master and taking care of his affairs, so he didn't have much time for anything else.

But Tiggy, Tully and Lolo were kind and Harry was allowed to wander all over the thrilling house with them which was _huge_.

Harry had always been quiet, but he had _felt_ a great deal.

The strangest thing was…the house felt _alive_ and breathing.

And lurking just under the surface, it felt like madness, disaster and something gloriously unexplainable.

"It's _Magic!_ " Gigi informed him, her tiny hands waving over a whole tray of cookies she was preparing _just_ for Harry, "and guess whats? Little master Harry has _loads_ of it too."

Harry blinked his huge green eyes, not feeling very magical.

He shyly waved his hand to get Gigi's attention (heedful of angering her, because even though she was an elf, she was an adult and adults tended to dislike him.)

"Wh-where exactly do I h-have it, Gigi?"

But Gigi was distracted by the little fire Lolo managed to start again by the stove, so Kreacher answered for her.

"In yours blood, little master." The elf drawled, above the noise, "You comes from a long line of powerful wizards who can be traced back to the first of the Perverells."

Harry blinked again and turned to look at himself in the mirror, eyes running over his untidy hair, wobbly knees, weak body and bad eyes.

"All can be healed," Kreacher told him knowingly and nodded decisively, "Blood will out."

"Indeeds." Gigi agreed from behind him.

* * *

review, dear reader :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

* * *

On the sixth day the master returned and Harry was invited to take tea with him in the library.

Harry _was_ nervous and kept fidgeting.

The elves ran around fussing over his hair and robes and barking instructions on how to behave like a proper wizard, and how not to stare at the master like some sort of a citrus fruit.

Very soon, he knocked on the huge doors and was told to enter.

The master was at the window, with his back to the cold and dark room. His magic felt familiar, madness and powerful and with a touch of poison of the snake.

Harry stood shivering and tried not to move or _breathe_ too loudly.

The fireplace burst into flames suddenly, spreading merry warmth into the room and Harry silently thanked the house for it.

The house purred in contentment and the candles overhead brightened considerably.

The master's back stiffened.

"Go-good Mo-morning, Master," Harry squeaked.

He knew at once it was the wrong thing to say when Kreacher gulped behind him, at the far end of the room.

The man spun around, his razor sharp gaze cutting and walked forwards towards Harry, black robes bellowing like a bat.

He halted right in front of the boy, and flicked his eyes over to Kreacher who was trying to look aloof and ashamed at once.

Then his gaze settled on a wincing Harry, who clearly just looked constipated.

"Do not call me _master_ , Potter. You are not an elf anymore."

Harry startled.

* * *

Review, dear reader :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7

* * *

The master's eyes were a penetrating silver grey and he was thin.

A slender scar ran across his left cheek, making him look fierce and fearful.

The man spoke in a voice smooth as chocolate, "I hope you are… settling in well? Is everything to your liking here?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, wondering who exactly this man _was_. "But I do not k-know where I-I am, sir."

Something shifted and the man's eyes are sharp now. _Calculating_.

"You are at the great Black Manor," the man answered softly, "obviously, _you_ do not know what _that_ means."

Harry nodded, pretending to understand and fidgeted, "it _is_ rather Bl-Black. But there is pl-plenty of greens and y-yellow things too. It's n-nice."

The man blinked.

Amused brows rose , silver eyes relaxed and lips curved into a mocking smile, "Well. The house certainly seems to like you too."

Silence fell again.

Harry searched his pocket robes and removed a parchment, presenting it to the master.

"I m-made you a th-thank-you card for getting m-me here."

The man took it and examined it in all seriousness.

"It is delightful." He said indifferently, but folded it with great care and tucked it away into his own pockets, "although, I'm afraid I made a hasty and rather dramatic decision in bringing you here."

Harry's heart flew and he said in some alarm, "N-no sir. Please d-don't send m-me back."

The master simply stared at him.

"You are _never_ going back to those _Muggles_ , again. " he growled at last in disgust, "you became a ward of the Black family with your parents' wishes. But. You are _you_..so.."

Harry's eyes grew wide as saucers, latching on to the one thing he understood, "You knew my parents?" he whispered.

The Master watched him, face devoid of any emotion and eyes like silver chips of ice, "Yes. But we were not friends."

Before Harry could process that, the master snapped his fingers and Kreacher popped beside him.

The master handed the elf an armful of books.

"Read these. _All_ of these." the master told Harry, "You are too _ignorant_ of our world and it's _appalling_."

As Harry was ushered out, he asked without expecting an answer, "I wa-want to know who y-you are?"

The master stilled and silence fell, tense and awkward and heavy. Kreacher's face was blank too.

"My name.." the master said at last, "..is Regulus Black. Good day to you, Mister Potter."

* * *

Review, dear reader :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8

* * *

The circular palace mansion was gloomy.

There were specks of dried blood on the solid gold staircase and along the walls hung the heads of deceased loyal Black elves.

The undying flame torches cast shadows of the snake as it glided forward, creating a decidedly creepy atmosphere.

The snake grimaced.

Grandfather Black always had a penchant for dramatic settings.

The snake glided up the last of the stairs and into the dark library. The room lit up at his entrance and the snake blinked at the sudden brightness.

Of course. The mansion recognized him.

Like all Black estates, this one too was built entirely with magic. It was sentient. Its purpose was to love and protect it masters from everything.

The snake closed its eyes and recalled the many warm picnics and cheerful vacations spent here.

A tangle of black haired children running wild and free in the corridors.

Young and happy. Just as they should be.

A lifetime ago.

"Are you here to kill me." A rasping voice murmured from a corner. The snake turned sharply at the unfamiliar voice.

It was the same Grandfather Black, but somehow very different.

"You will fail. I'm quite immortal."

Arcturus's long hair was entirely completely white and skin wrinkled. His narrowed silver-grey eyes held the familiar insanity that his daughters and sons had processed. But his wand was drawn and steady and powerful magic swirled around him.

The snake regarded him coolly, confident that no spells will be fired.

"Only my curiosity is keeping you alive," the old man continued, "show yourself, before it is too late."

The snake nodded once and began transforming back into human form, hoping that this won't cause the old man to have a heart attack and die on him after all.

"No.." Arcturus eyes widen comically and he took an automatic step forward, "It can't be."

"But it is, Grandfather." Regulus told him.

* * *

Review, dear Reader :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9

* * *

"Sirius helped me to get away." Regulus said sipping an elegant cup of tea, wishing for something stronger, "during the war…when it seemed that I would be murdered for sure. James Potter arranged things such like I was killed in a duel."

"Sirius was a fool. And Potter another." Grandfather declared guardedly. His tone did not betray desperation and longing for more information that he dearly wished to know.

Grandfather had not spoken to another human in nearly a decade and still did not appear to be glad of having a visitor.

"Why have you come _now_." Grandfather enquired, not graciously, "You and your siblings have burnt this family's name to the ground. What more can you do now."

A number of responses leapt to Regulus's tongue. Most of them were about the Family and none of them polite.

Keeping a firm hold on his temper, he stood up, "Sirius is innocent and alive." Regulus said simply, "and you let him _rot_ for _seven_ years."

"None of you were _innocent_!" Grandfather shouted, jumping up and drawing his wand, "I witnessed Bella rip a muggle's heart out with her _bare_ hands!"

Regulus tilted his head and considered Grandfather, the way the old man was certain he looked at an enemy before breaking them apart.

"Sirius is not Bella." He murmured at last, "and he _is_ the Lord Black. I checked. Be careful who you insult, old man."

Grandfather breathed hard, but retreated and sat back down.

"You have two choices. "said Regulus, raising two elegant fingers, "One, help me bring the Lord Black home, take epic revenge on the wizarding world for doing us wrong and generally enjoy being great and powerful again."

"Or _two_. Stay where you are and become rancid like a putrefied old goat talking to a bunch of dead portraits."

* * *

Review, dear reader :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10

* * *

After only a week of research, Grandfather and Regulus discovered two major flaws in the security system of Azkaban.

One: The dark wards surrounding the prison walls kept wizards from leaving the premise undetected.

None were designed to sense the presence of unauthorized wizards _entering_ the prison.

Two: The Dementers were unable to distinguish the _fish_ swimming freely near the island.

Which in turn help prove that the Dementers did not recognize any other life form as clearly as they did a human soul.

Within an hour of discovering this hypothesis, Regulus apparated to the nearest point to Azkaban and turned into his animagus form.

Grandfather had protested.

He had called Regulus names even.

 _Bloody Griffindor! Just like your bloody Griffindor brother!_

The snake swam his way forwards, against the cold terror and crashing waves, determined to find what he was looking for.

When he reached the small cluster of rocks nearby where the boats docked, he concentrated.

His snake form could sense magical auras.

The snake hissed mildly as he went through the prisoners's magical signatures for the third time, not finding the one he was looking for.

Why was his chest pounding so? Why was he so bewildered, so _frightened_?

Something was _wrong_.

The snake tried not to give in to panic. Not even the perception of panic.

A panicking wizard was a dangerous risk to everything.

Overhead, the Dementers circled mournfully, getting ready to feed on the prisoners for the day.

Regulus stretched his magic as far as he dared.

He searched the high security prisoners again, one last desperate time.

The Carters.

Mcnair sr.

Crouch.

Lady Hepsiba the horrible.

Judge Jacob.

Rodolphus.

Ah… _Bella_..

And then _nothing_.

There was no bloody hint or sign of Sirius Black.

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11

* * *

It was near sunrise, and Grandfather was fast asleep when the wards had started buzzing.

After investigating at the front door, Arctucus cursed in complete surprise.

"Gigi?" Grandfather growled out, "Come in, please."

The wards silenced as soon as Gigi _burst_ into the room, her uniform skewered and eyes panicky.

The elf was shivering and several fresh bruises were forming each second.

Grandfather was alert in an instant.

He had never seen _Gigi_ frightened.

 _Who is hurt?_

 _How bad?_

 _Why?_

"Gigi is not knowing whats to do!"the elf squeaked, "Master Regulus is tearing up the Manor!"

"What?" Arcturus waved a hand over himself and transfigured his robes, "Explain!" he shouted at the elf, taking long strides into the library floo.

"Sir!" Gigi hurried beside him, "Master Regulus returns near midnight, drenched and full of foul magic. He cries loudly that everything is over and starts to break the house."

Grandfather stopped suddenly and turned sharply. Gigi ran into him, bumped and tumbled on the floor.

"Foul magic?"

The elf nodded once.

Grandfather narrowed his eyes, "…Dementer magic?"

The elf's eyes widened and she nodded once, twice..she kept on nodding.

Grandfather sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yous _must_ help, sir!" Gigi demanded.

"Yes. I will stun his stupid head if I have to," Grandfather declared, "now, get out of my way."

He snatched his wand and disapparated without another word.

* * *

Review, dear reader.

I will post two chapters this week, since I couldn't last week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-12

* * *

Grandfather appeared in the Manor's great hall in time to dodge an oncoming glass chandelier.

He dropped and rolled, the chandelier hit the wall with a resounding crash that sent glass particles flying everywhere.

The next second Grandfather was on his feet and started towards Regulus as if nothing has occurred.

The boy's face was grazed several places by the flying glass. His hair was wild and there was something distinctly frightening about his eyes.

"Reggie?" he shouted.

Regulus was in the middle of a storm, wand out, with more snake in his movement than not.

Pieces of furniture kept flying across the room, hitting the walls, picking themselves back again and continuing destruction.

Grandfather waved his own wand, deflecting lamps and chairs and a piano, to get to the center of the storm, to the boy.

Regulus shied away, but Grandfather kept coming.

"What has happened?"

"What do you care?" Regulus shouted, "Get _out_!"

"I care." Grandfather said, "Tell me."

Regulus threw a swirl of pure magic and the piano went flying through the high window and exploded outside.

"I think..," Regulus said in a fraught whisper, "..Sirius is dead."

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter-13

* * *

Grandfather didn't react; expect to raise his eyebrows.

"I went to Azkaban; the dementers didn't affect me at all. At the high security wards… "Regulus was trembling with despair "…I could sense everybody's magical cores..even Bella's..Shriveled up, but alive..."

"Christ!"

"There was no hint of Sirius!"

Grandfather exclaimed, "You foolish _boy_!"

A desk almost hit his face, but Arctucus ducked easily, "Sirius is _alive_ , you bloody moron. And he's baffling the guards with his intact mind."

Regulus froze and the room froze around him.

Grandfather walked forwards and shoved a photograph at Regulus, "This was taken yesterday afternoon."

In it, Sirius lay on a filthy mattress, hands spread out.

He looked pale and gaunt, like he had only a skeleton and skin.

But his chest was moving up and down, very much alive.

" _How?"_ Regulus demanded shaking, "how did you get this?"

"Bribe and blackmail."Grandfather smirked, "Notice, your brother is unmarked."

Grandfather waited while Regulus stared disbelieving at the photograph.

"How is it possible that I did not sense him at all?" came the quiet question from the stillness of the room.

Grandfather sighed, heavy and irritated at last, " _Think_ boy. Your brother is alive and sane in Azkaban madness. Clearly he figured out a way to survive. As usual."

Many moments of silence followed this announcement.

Finally Regulus's spine straightened, his fists clenched and he whispered in absolute wonder, "Sirius is an Animagus too."

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter-14

* * *

Grandfather shut the door to Regulus's room, exhausted to the bone.

After outlining to the boy the finer points of his findings and his plan to bring Sirius home, he had subtly drugged Regulus's tea with his unique sleeping draught and watched in delight as Regulus slipped off to an outraged sleep.

Something wrenched in his chest then, terror and love. He had really missed raising his grandchildren.

Grandfather stretched and turned around, and came face to face with…a child!

A tiny child in night pyjamas.

Arctucus blinked through the shock, "Who are you?"

In response, the child crossed his arms and looked at _him_ in suspicion, "May I ask who _**you**_ are?"

Arctucus waved his hand flooding the corridor with light and studied the child closely.

Thin bony features. Emerald eyes. _Jet black hair_.

By God!

Was this child Regulus's?

A great grand-brat after so many decades!

Arctucus narrowed his eyes, and loomed intimidatedly, "Who is your mother?"

More importantly, is she a pure-blood.

Not that it mattered now.

The child didn't even flicker, "You need to answer my question first."

Grandfather was delighted at this rudeness, but he scowled carefully.

"I am the head of this ancient and noble-this _most_ ancient and noble house of Black. Regulus is my Grandchild."

The child looked supremely unimpressed, "You don't look like a Grandfather. Or a head of anything, really."

Grandfather growled, "well, how _do_ I look like then?"

The brat didn't even bat an eyelid, "Like a suspicious old man with suspicious hair who is limping about suspiciously."

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter-15

* * *

The Great black dog huddled around himself shivering and watched as the pair of confused Dementers glided out of his cell.

Survival.

That's all that mattered in this edge of humanity.

Padfoot wobbled over to the window and laid down, desperate to catch a bit of sun before it disappeared.

He had forgotten how warmth felt on his skin.

The screams of other prisoners continued to tear through.

But who recorded it? Who knew? Who _cared?_

He took deep breaths and centered his mind on the one thing that made sense anymore.

 _Wormtail._

Wormtail was not merely the enemy now. He had become an obsession.

Sirius didn't know when or how..but Wormtail was going to _burn_ for what he did to-

The dog closed his eyes unable to think anymore of that night.

Sudden footsteps sounded and Padfoot transferred back to human form without opening his eyes or moving a muscle.

The footsteps stopped right outside his cell and a figure entered.

"Sit up, filth."

Sirius turned his head to the side and tipped two fingers to his forehead in a lazy salute.

Unspeakable Roy Coklin removed his wand and cast a warming spell and privacy spell which cut out the screams effectively.

Sirius sat up slowly, openly curios.

"Healing potion in hot chocolate," Coklin removed and offered a flask.

Sirius sniffed the air and croaked, "No, Coklin, I will _not_ be your valentine. That's gay as shite."

"Shut it, Black."

Sirius chuckled darkly, "Experimenting on my _not_ so insane mind?"

Coklin dropped the flask in Sirius's lap, "I no longer _want_ to, Black. But you provoke that urge very goddamn easily."

The unspeakable paused watching Sirius carefully, "I have been offered a _lot_ of gold for this."

Sirius Black froze like a hound on a scent.

Coklin smirked, "and as long as the gold is offered, you will receive… _benefits_."

Sirius felt his heart burst in desperate hope, but he kept himself in check.

"The flask will disappear in an hour," Coklin walked away, then stopped as if he remembered something.

He threw a crumpled up paper at Sirius's face, "A little puzzle. To keep your _not_ so insane brain working. Compliments from your benefactor."

Sirius opened the paper and quickly read the child-like writing in it twice.

When he understood what it was, he nearly collapsed.

* * *

Review, dear reader.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter-16

* * *

When we're so focused on what we want, many things begin to slot perfectly into place.

Perhaps he had unintentionally triggered some accidental magic that provoked someone on the outside to fight for him.

 _Or something shit like that._

By now, Sirius was pretty sure who that _someone_ was…but he was not so sure at the same time.

He studied the letter thrown by the unspeakable again for the hundredth time. It was a thank-you card.

The child-like writing made hairs on his neck stand, muscles clot with desperation, ready to spring in any which way.

 _Dear Master Black,_

 _Thank you for bringing me to the manor._

 _You weren't the first to enquire about my family, but you were the first to help me._

 _I have tasted chicken and ham for the first time and they are the best I have ever eaten._

 _I have met the portraits that talk and the elves that do magic. All because of you._

 _Once again, I thank-you._

 _P.S. The manor is very big, like the Washington-3d on the telly. That is where an important precedent lives._

 _P.S. I have included a drawing of our first meeting and the Washington-3d for you to pursue._

There were no drawings, as Sirius knew, but he still turned over the letter and looked for them.

He resisted the urge to cry again and shrugged.

There was nothing he could do but wait.

So Sirius was waiting.

Not patiently. Just waiting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter-17

* * *

"It's Happened Exactly Like I Told You!" Petunia Evans screamed hysterical, flailing about her sitting room like a distraught chicken.

Albus Dumbledore listened to her and blinked once, utterly bemused.

"My dear child, what you speak is simply not possible," Albus told her gently, "not even probable."

How can Harry Potter be eaten by a monster of all things.

And on _his_ watch.

A spike in magic like that would not have gone unnoticed.

There were wards placed around this whole area preventing any wizard from stepping foot here, without alerting him.

"It is possible to a freak like him!" Petunia shrieked, "that boy had been an _unnatural_ fiend ever since he learned to crawl. Flying furniture and other devilry right under _my_ roof, even after receiving a sound thrashing!"

Albus filed this nugget of information away and turned his attention to the more pressing matter of The Boy Who Lived, who may or may not still be living in this house.

He concentrated and flexed his magic.

The wards pressed back, strong as ever. No magic in this entire universe would have allowed a wizard lay a hand on the boy without his consent.

Albus was instantly alarmed at his own genius.

Because his genius wards had just allowed Harry Potter to leave Privet Drive willingly.

* * *

sorry...will try to update regularly.

please review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter-18

* * *

On Monday morning, several newspapers were covered in spit and tea as the wizarding public reacted to the Daily Prophet news.

 ** _MINISTRY OF MAGIC SUED FOR ONE BILLION GALLEONS!_**

 ** _MINISTER, CHIEF WARLOCK, HEAD AUROUR ALL ACCUSED OF MANIPULATING EVIDENCE AND TRAILS!_**

In what may be the first ever event like it to occur in the history of magical world, a brigade of lawyers from top legal firms have slapped over 40 legal cases against the Ministry of Magic, along with its many employees.

(Turn to page 6 for whole list.)

 ** _WARTIME CRIMINAL SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?_**

The reason for this historic episode seems to revolve around a wrongful imprisonment of the wartime criminal **SIRIUS BLACK** heir to the most ancient and noble dark family, without a trail or any proof of crime.

The lawsuit against the MLE claims that there were no eyewitnesses to the crimes supposedly commited by Black.

(Turn to page 3 for details)

 _ **MINISTER FUDGE FACING NO CONFIDENCE MOTION?**_

The Minister's office refused to grant an interview to explain the circumstances more fully. The Minister himself has not made a public appearance since the lawsuits.

However, in a written statement issued from Hogwarts school, the chief warlock Albus Dumbledore expressed his concerns and assured the public that a committee would be formed as early as possible to investigate this unfortunate circumstance.

The chief warlock however, refused to give any clarifications about the lawsuits faced by him in the meantime.

The reporters at **The Daily Prophet** are working around the clock to ensure the public receives the news as it happens and requests the public to stay tuned for the evening additions for more facts about this sensational event.

(Turn to page 8 for Dumbledore's full statement.)

* * *

Review, dear reader.


End file.
